lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Harressh (ryryguy)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Melee; +9 vs AC; 1d8+6 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; one creature; +9 vs Fortitude; 1d8+11 cold damage, and Harressh pushes the target 1 square. Special: This power can be used as a ranged basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Radiant, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +8 vs Reflex; 1d4+11 radiant damage. The burst creates a zone bounded by burning ground that lasts until the end of Harressh's next turn. Whenever an enemy leaves it, that enemy takes 4 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fear, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; each creature in blast; +8 vs Fortitude; 2d6+11 thunder damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 2d8+11 cold damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Harressh's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; one, two, or three creatures; +9 vs Reflex; 1d10+11 cold damage, and ongoing 5 cold damage (save ends) Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Cold or Radiant, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; one, or two creatures; +9 (cold) or +8 (radiant) vs Reflex; 3d6+11 cold or radiant damage, and (cold effect) the target is slowed and cannot shift (save ends both) or (radiant effect) Harressh can spend one healing surge (even if he hits two targets) Miss: Half damage (cold or radiant).}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Cold |Power Description=Close blast 3; +8 vs Reflex; 1d6+1 damage.}} }} Character Information Background Seren Harressh was born into the Klar-taal clan of the Ironclaw tribe on the isle of Seren, off the coast of the mysterious continent of the dragons, Argonnessen. A proud clan with a rich history of honor and glory in battle, the Klar-taal traced their ancestry to of one of the great Sovereign dragons, the one known to the folk of Galifar as Dol Dorn. The highest honor for a warrior of the clan was to be taken by dragons in the interior of the continent to serve ancestral vassals. As Harressh grew into young adulthood, he studied the arts of war and dreamed of becoming an ancestral vassal. Strong, tough and skilled, it seemed likely that he would be able to fulfill his ambition. Totem Beach In his twentieth year, Harressh journeyed to the sacred Totem Beach on the continent. This was his first trip, made in the company of a large number of dragonborn from the clan, including two of his siblings, an aunt, and an uncle. Visiting the Beach and paying homage to the statues here was an important rite of passage. However, this trip ended in unexpected disaster. After their first night at the location, the group awoke to find many of their number had vanished into the dark. All of the sentries, including Harressh's sister and uncle, were among those who disappeared. Those who were left felt unwell: ravenously hungry and thirsty, feverish, weak. Some, including Harressh, were wearing strange collars and bracelets that they had never seen before. When they tried to remove these unwanted gifts, their feelings of unhealthiness spiked to intolerable levels - and not merely a physical reaction, but also a mental one. Removing the jewelry simply did not feel right. So most (including Harressh) continued to wear it. Harressh also noticed that the collar was traced with a very faint etching; though he did not recognize it at the time, later he found out that it was a stylized rendering of the crossed bones symbol of the Devourer. As quickly as possible, the group launched their war canoes and returned to Serren. Some of them died during the voyage, including all of those that had abandoned the strange jewelry on the shore. Their arrival was not a happy homecoming, as the others in their tribes feared the strange corruption could infect them all. The tribal shamans ordered them to remain apart. So they lived in isolation for several months. Still more of them died during this time. A few recovered, and rejoined the tribe; the rest tried to keep hope alive. Harressh lost a tremendous amount of weight, his formerly powerful frame wasting away to the very slight build he retains today. He also felt quickness and his skill at arms deteriorating, despite his efforts to keep up with his practice. But after a few months, Harressh realized that as his old strength waned, a new one was waxing. He began to manifest magical abilities. His breath weapon, which had always been a blast of hot fire, turned overnight into a cloud of icy cold. He tried to hide these changes from his fellow quarantinees. But a day came when he could no longer hide the changes. While bathing in a river among a group of the exiles, the others suddenly gasped. An aberrant dragonmark had appeared on the scales of his back. After a few days of whispers and fearful glances, his aunt came to him and told him that if he did not leave the isle, the others would surely slay him, out of fear and superstition that somehow he was responsible for their collective misfortune. Outcast Harressh was devastated - the sickness and changes were bad enough, but to be a dishonored outcast was nearly fatal to his spirit. But helped by some final encouraging words from his aunt, he managed to survive. He slunk onto a human-crewed boat bound for the Lhazaar Principalities. He found life as an outcast difficult. Galifar was still gripped by war; trust and generosity to outsiders were rare commodities. He had difficulty controlling his powers, and if anyone caught a glimpse of his mark, suspicion quickly flared into hostility. So he did not remain in any one place for long. He wandered the edges of civilization, making a living as a mercenary and a few times as a bandit. His arcane skills served him well in these roles. He found that his most powerful spells had a debilitating effect on their targets, seeming to infect them with a form of the corruption that still festered within himself. But this was no comfort to Harressh, who continued to mourn the loss of his home and old ways. He was unable to take any pride in his new skills, considering them unworthy of a true warrior of the Klar-taal. He felt numb, like he was sleepwalking through the world, not dead but not truly alive. Arcanix Eventually his wanderings took him to Aundair. There, he met another sorcerer, a human who took pity on the haunted dragonborn and suggested he visit the magical town of Arcanix and ask for a man named Tyrill. Having no desire to do anything else in particular, Harressh followed his advice. Tyrill turned out to be an instructor of arcana in the floating castles above the town. He accepted Harressh as a student with no qualms, even after the dragonborn revealed his mark of corruption. On the contrary, Tyrill considered it a great gift. Harressh could quite never bring himself to believe that. But Tyrill's kindness and confidence in him began to feel the emptiness he felt inside. Harressh was still a fish out of water in Arcanix, one of the few dragonborn there and one who came by his skills naturally rather than through study. He didn't have a lot of friends. But over time he began to feel glimmers of hope and ambition. The discipline of his training helped. But probably more than anything, it was simply observing the lives and accomplishments of the other students and teachers that pulled him out of his funk. They took for granted that their calling was a noble and purposeful one. He slowly began to believe that it might be possible for him to rebuild the tattered shreds of his honor by accepting his new life, rather than going back to his old one. The time came for him to leave Arcanix. Tyrill presented him with a magical staff as a parting gift. He decided to journey to Sharn. He had heard about a group there called House Tarkanan that gathered together bearers of aberrant dragonmarks like his own. He wasn't sure if this House was truly honorable - indeed, some of the things he had heard made him think otherwise. But there seemed a chance that he could find a place there that he could take pride in. He was determined to find out, one way or the other. Appearance Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Weight: 225 lbs. Harressh's hide is mostly yellow-bronze, but some of his scales have a different color, giving him a mottled look that extends across his entire body. The off-color scales change according to what cosmic cycle he is currently in: Eberron, crimson and white; Khyber, black, violet and deep blue; Siberys, silver and gold. He's taller than most humans but of average height for a male dragonborn. His build is unusually slender. His thinness, mottling, and haunted eyes combine to give him a rather sickly, wasted appearance. But he moves with confidence and strength. Harressh's mark of contagion is formed from the off-color scales on his back, and as his magic shifts through the cycles, the jagged outline of the mark changes ever so slightly, never taking the same exact form twice. But in addition to attracting unwanted attention, Harressh is ashamed of the mark, and he always tries to keep it covered under his armor and tattered, fur-lined cloak. His gear - a short, forked staff of polished ironwood, black leather armor decorated with a skeleton pattern, thick iron collar set with a red stone, morning star, javelins and adventurer's kit - are kept in reasonably good shape. The collar has an indistinct etching that can only be seen up close. His cloak is pinned by a small brooch in the shape of a silver sword crossing a red shield, the emblem of Dol Dorn. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Harressh is atypically quiet for a dragonborn, the result of years spent trying to avoid too much attention. He tries to conduct himself with pride and honor, but is still plagued by flashes of self-doubt and shame. He enjoys the company of martial types, discussing weapons and battle strategies more than arcane theory. He is self-critical but rarely complains about others. His personality also shifts a bit as he passes through the different phases of his magic. He doesn't change completely, but certain traits that are always present become more pronounced. * Eberron: stubborn, practical. * Khyber: depressed, morbid sense of humor, ruthless. * Siberys: ambitious, courageous. Hooks * Harressh doesn't know what happened to his sister and uncle who disappeared on Totem Beach, or to the others he left behind on Serren. * His aberrant dragonmark could always cause trouble. His mysterious collar could draw attention too. * He wants to learn about and contact House Tarkanan. * Was it a coincidence that someone directed him to Arcanix and Tyrill? Could the one who sent him there have been working for some secret group, perhaps the Chamber? Kicker The mysterious events on Totem Beach, on the dragon's continent, and his manifesting of the mark suggest the Harressh has some role in the Prophecy. But he cares nothing for that, and would jump at a chance to get rid of the mark and return to his tribe. (At least that's what he thinks, but if actually faced with the choice, who knows?) Wishlist * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 (8) or gold (840) ** gold! * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 (9) or gold (1000) ** Boots of Furious Speed Equipment Coins: 2 pp, 37 gp Encumbrance: 64 lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Surge value: 12 effective (10 regular, +1 Draconic Heritage, +1 Collar of Recovery) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Dragonborn (PH) * +2 Str, +2 Cha * +2 History, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Draconic * Dragon Breath racial power (Ability: Str, Damage Type: Cold) * Draconic Heritage (add Con mod to healing surge value) * Dragonborn Fury (when bloodied, gain +1 racial bonus to attack rolls) * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Sorcerer (PH2) * Spell Source: Cosmic Magic ** Cosmic Persistence: While not wearing heavy armor, use Strength mod in place of Dex or Int to determine AC. ** Cosmic Power: Gain bonus to damage rolls of arcane powers equal to Strength mod. ** Soul of the Cosmic Cycle: Extremely complicated. :) Includes resist 5 cold/radiant/psychic and arcane powers ignore target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of resistance. Feats * 1st: Aberrant Mark of Contagion (EPG) * 2nd: Armor Proficiency (Leather) (PH) * 4th: Draconic Spellcaster (AP) Background Refugee (EPG): +2 to Endurance skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Harressh, level 4 Dragonborn, Sorcerer Build: Cosmic Sorcerer Spell Source: Cosmic Magic Dragon Breath Key Ability: Dragon Breath Strength Dragon Breath Damage Type: Dragon Breath Cold Background: Refugee (Eberron Player's Guide) (+2 to Endurance) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 13, Dex 10, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 20. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 15, Con 13, Dex 10, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 17. AC: 19 Fort: 17 Reflex: 13 Will: 20 HP: 40 Surges: 7 Surge Value: 11 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +7, Intimidate +14, Athletics +11, Endurance +10 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +2, Bluff +7, Diplomacy +7, Dungeoneering +1, Heal +1, History +4, Insight +1, Nature +1, Perception +1, Religion +2, Stealth +2, Streetwise +7, Thievery +2 FEATS Level 1: Aberrant Mark of Contagion Level 2: Armor Proficiency (Leather) Level 4: Draconic Spellcaster POWERS Sorcerer at-will 1: Blazing Starfall Sorcerer at-will 1: Dragonfrost Sorcerer encounter 1: Thundering Roar Sorcerer daily 1: Ice Javelins Sorcerer utility 2: Spatial Trip Sorcerer encounter 3: Ice Dragon's Teeth ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Staff of Ruin +1, Deathcut Leather Armor +1, Collar of Recovery +1, Javelin (2), Morningstar, Potion of Resistance (heroic tier), Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (2) = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Tracking Money Starting Gold: 412 gp = 100gp + 1/5(360+520+680)gp + 412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) - 40 gp for Potion of Resistance - 100 gp for Potion of Healing x2 - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 10 gp for Javelin x2 - 10 gp for Morning Star -------- 237 gp remaining Treasure Starting parcels: * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 (3) ** Staff of Ruin +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 (5) ** Deathcut Leather Armor +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 (4) ** Collar of Recovery +1 XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2009/12/11: Created Judge Comments * Great background! * Your defenses in the match section are wrong, but the ones in the summary look right. * Your background is listed as Zilargo(bluff added to skill list), but in your math section endurance is given a background bonus. Evo Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts stat blockUBHarressh/B/U- Male Dragonborn Sorcerer 4 bCycle of Eberron (Sun)/b - Aura, resist 5 cold Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC:19, Fort:17, Reflex:13, Will:20 -- Speed:6 HP:color=Green40/40/color, Bloodied:20, Surge Value:12, Surges left:6/7 Initiative +2 Action Points: 0, Second Wind: NOT USED, Magic Item Uses: 1 Powers: color=GreenDragonfrost/color, color=greenBlazing Starfall/color, color=redsDragon Breath/s/color, color=redThundering Roar/color, color=redsIce Dragon's Teeth/s/color, color=redSpacial Trip/color, color=graysIce Javelins/s/color, color=grayDeathcut Leather/color /sblock Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Argonnessen Category:LEB:Dragonborn Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Cosmic Soul Category:LEB:Sorcerer Category:LEB:House Tarkanan Category:LEB:Arcanix